Among The Stars
by ImmortalPrincessx
Summary: Jacinda and her sister Nadia are witches. Both humans and witches live in harmony until a certain family moves next door. Who are these humans and why are they into the witch sisters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Meet The Witches

"Jacinda." Nadia called in a whiney voice."Wake up. We have to help mom and dad at the bakery."

The purple haied girl groan burying her head in her arms."Five more minutes Nadi." She mumble sleepy.

Nadia the younger sister of three years of the age 13. She have light purple hair touching her shoulders, natural tan skin, green eyes nad has a star shaped birthmark covering her right eye. Adittude of a teenage girl and loves her older sister no matter what.

"**NO** five more minutes me Jaci." Nadia scolded motherly."If we're late again mom will make us clean the shop." She began shaking Jacinda to get up off her butt.

Jacinda lift her head from her desk yawning wide."Alright lets go. I do not want to mop the floors or clean dishes." She second thought.

Grabbing her red backpack slung on shoulder, the two witches stroll out the classroom. Describing Jacinda she has a darker shade of purple hair tied into a ponytail, forest green eyes, natural tan skin like her sister and a star birthmark on her left upper arm.

Students still lingers the school for afternoon activites, detention or wait for their parents to come get them. Except for Jacinda and Nadia they carries their transportation if long walks and deliveries bake goods to costumers. Brooms, handmade by themselves taught from their mother who was also a witch of potion. Nadia's abitlites were fortune telling while Jacinda is healing.

"Ready to go squirt." The eldest asked her sister.

"Yup! Been ready." Nadia respond excited.

A gentle smile curls on Jacinda'd mouth at her adorable little sister. They both mounted their brooms going high in the blue sky. The cool air blowing as they go in a crusing speed.

"Feels so nice." Nadia complemented the invisible wind.

"It sur does. Enough for me to stay like forever." Concluded Jacinda as the breeze blows back some loose hairs.

A few minutes later the girls arrive at a average family bakery back entrance where a woman in her mid twenties stood.

"Just in time you two. Only three minutes early compare to the previous time records." The sisters' mother said holding a stop watch.

Both witches grin at each other then face their mother.

"Yes! No chores today!" Jacinda whooped.

The woman laughs at her daughter Jacinda while Nadia shook her head smiling.

Meet Cynthia Zanders, the mother of Nadia and Jacinda. She have natural tan skin, plum color hair tied into a bun, honey brown eyes and has star birthmarks located on both hands. Hard working woman of her husband's bakery call Sweet n' Sugary. Also aa delivery service handle by two daughters of hers since she is busy in the kitchen.

"Actually there is Jaci sweetie. A job exactly." Cynthia ruin Jacinda's happy moment.

"Oh fiddle sticks! Why does this always happen to me!" She cried dramatically as both mother and Nadia sweatdropped.

"Cynthia deary honey bear!" A man call out to his wife. "The orders are ready to take flight."

Meet Nolan Zanders, the husband of Cynthia and father of Nadia and Jacinda. He owns the bakery Sweet n' Sugary with two extra employees to help around. Nolan has platinum color hair with a tiny mixture of blonde, natural tan skin and has blue-green eyes.

"You mean the strawberry shortcakes." Cynthia mention.

Nolan nodded." Here's is their location my sweet girls of mine." He handed Jacinda a small piece of paper with the person's address.

Forest green eyes scan the paper given by her dad. "This house is right next to us."

"Yes indeed. New neighbors for sure." Nolan said cheerfully.

"When did they move here daddy?" Nadia inquired.

"Five days ago." The father answer." No time for more questions sweets. You both don't want our costumer mad of dilly-dallying."

The girls flinched.

"No way! Never!" They said in sync.

Nolan smiles playfully."Wonderful. The package is behind the counter up front." He pointed at the back door.

Both sisters saluted then ran inside retreving a box ties with strings. Heading out front od the bakery Jacinda slip the broom stick under the string so it can hold.

Flying high into the blue sky once more they took off going for their neighborhood. Not knnowing their lives will forever change.

**Finally! Chapter one completed and many more to write and type. And i still kept my ocs Jacinda and Nadia but change their last name and father's appearence and name. Can't waste a oc character throwing it in the trash. No way jellies!**

**Also school spirit week is sucky and lame. Tommorrow is class colors and nerd day but yesterday was pretty average of red, white and blue and something else i can't remember. So see ya later my readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Weird Neighbors

Landing out the metal gates of the establishment of a two story house next door of the Zanders house, there stood the witches and box in Jacinda's grasp.

"Well. Here we are. The Smith's house." Jacinda said gazing at the blue color home.

"I wonder what kind of people are they." The youngest witch thought loudly.

Jacinda elbowed her sister shoulder hard."Don't say that. You haven't even met them yet." She hissed and Nadia rub her sore arm.

"Why not. We have one weird neighbor once settle here who collects victorian dolls." Nadia retaliated as they both enter the premises.

Going up couple of brick stairs then few more we finally came to the front door. Jacinda rings the doorbell which chimed. Waiting for plenty of seconds the door opens, steping out was a woman.

Easy enough because she was young and pretty. She had brown thick wavy hair, lavender eyes, pale skin and wore a cream color housewife dress above her knees with a belt sash around her waist.

"Yes. Can i help you two girls?" The woman asked.

"Um. Did you order two strawberry shortcakes from our parent's bakery?" Jacinda answers shyly.

The women eyes lit up brightly seeing brooms in their hands."Why yes! Yes i did!" She respond happily."You two girls are witches! I can tell by your brooms."

The sisters blinked at the excited woman who has been high on sugar. This lady is plain weird.

"Don't just stand there. Come on in and make yourself home!" She gestured going inside as the two witches followed behind.

Inside analyzing the clean house Jacinda and Nadia sat down on a soft comfy couch. A ordinary atmosphere decorated in flower designs and pottery. Also a touch of books on a shelf.

"My name is Sophia Smith. A housewife and florist keeper downtown." She introduced herself.

Nadia eyes sparkles when Sophia mention flowers."Flowers! We love flowers! Right Jaci." Her eyes fill with excitement.

"I guess." Jacinda said uneasy." Yellow Jasmines is my favorite."

Sophia gasped."Oh, dear. I almost forgot to pay you girls. I'll be right back." She giggles and merrily went upstairs.

Gone from sight Nadia spoke.

"Mrs. Smith is nice to be with. Specially loves flowers too." Nadia smiled kicking her legs.

"She sure is. She almost just like mom in a way."Jacinda included imaging Sophia and her mother together."She acts weird but friendly to us."

Waiting for three minutes for the money, the front door opens we look back to see a boy. He had messy brown hair, fair skined, ocean blue eyes, wore silver rectangle glasses and a green polo shirt, brown shorts and black shoes with laces.

"Mom im-" He paused noticing the girls on the couch staring at him."Wow. I didn't know mom have company."

Soon Sophia came down money in hand as Nadia pulls out a pay book from her hoodie. Handing Jacinda the money she took the book from Nadia and signed her signature in it.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." Jacinda said stuffing the money in her pants pocket.

"No, thank you for delivering my cakes." Sophia replied giving the paybook back to Nadia."You witches better get moving. I hate to hold you two any longer."

They nodded grabing their respected brooms passing the boy who open the door earlier ago. Mounting on the sisters acsend departing from the front yard. Flying back to Sweet n' Sugary bakery shop close to downtown.

"Mom. Were those two girls witches i assume." The boy asked his mother.

"Indeed so Devin. They just deliver my shortcakes i order today. Such sweet girls." Sophia said to her son.

Devin focus on the fact that witches came into his home and flew away on brooms in his sight.

"All these years i always wanted to see a witch. Has finally came true since i was seven." Devin refered straighten his glasses.

Sophia giggle playfully." Maybe you might see them at school that you'll be attending next week. I heard a few kids talking about a witch in high school and one in jr. high." The boy eyes grew big.

"Really!" Devin exclaim shock as his mother nods.

"Yes. I am a fan of witches of their abiltities and lineage. When i was younger i even sometimes act like a witch."She carries the box into the kitchen setting it on the table.

Devin ponder one thing in his mind which stick to him." I wonder what thier names are?"

Night shades in closing the bakery for the day as the Zanders settle in a home behind the shop installed. Dinner served few hours ago and everyone suggled in their beds.

"Hey, Jaci." Nadia called her sister slipping in a blue night gown.

"Yeah. What is it." Jacinda respond styling her hair into twin braids.

"I had read today's fortune on my crystal ball before dinner, and it showed me a unusually path."

Jacinda eyed Nadia finishing her hair."Like what?"

"That boy we met this afternoon. He will be clinging on us since we're witches. But mostly you."

A thin line forms the older girl's mouth.

"He's probably one of those bonders mom told before. Only certain families have males bonders who set eyes on our kind. Like dad for example. He bonded to mom because of his love towards her."

"So you're saying love is the key to happyness." Nadia concluded lying down on her bed.

"Kinda." She shrugged." Happyness can be expressed different ways. My bond probably be totally off line if it was that boy."

Flicking the lights off Jacinda and Naida crawls into bed with warm blankets over them.

"Goodnight, Nadi."

"Goodnight, Jaci."

Both fell asleep within minutes drifting to dreams of their own world.


End file.
